True love prevails
by 1234Eline
Summary: What would have happened if Clary stayed with Sebastian to save Idris, but everyone else did go back. Would Clary survive, can Jace find the mystical fourth mortal instrument to save her. Will Simon get his memories back and find the truth about what happened to him. Can Izzy compete with Simon's new love interest. Can Malec survive all of the drama from the Clave? 8 Chapters now.


_**Chapter 1**_

" _I will stay here with you, be your queen, but you have to let the people I love most return to Idris. I can't let them die here, they belong with they're families."  
"What about Luke and our dear mother? Aren't they your family?"  
"I want them to happy together, they cannot do that in the demon world."  
"What about Jace. He will never leave you here."  
"He won't have a choice. You will force him to go."  
"Fine. As you wish Clarissa. Sit in the throne, rule with me, love me and I will spare everyone you care about. I will close the doors after they have gone and no demon will ever be able to step a foot, or tentacle in your world."  
"Thank you.. brother."  
Clary walked over to Jace' body and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I will always love you" she whispered.  
She stood up and walked over to the throne Sebastian had built for her, and with tears in her eyes she sat down. _

She stood by the window and looked outside wondering if she would ever see greenery again. She thought about the lake in the cave, how beautiful it was there and how happy she was. Every time she thought about Jace she wanted to cry. For the past week she was here, alone with Sebastian, he had left her alone. He respected her need to adjust, but Clary knew that eventually she had to give in and pretend to love him. He had spent the last week planning every last detail of their wedding, but Clary always pretended like she wasn't satisfied. Every day she could win more time, she could spend finding a cure for Amantis and the others. She could have more time trying a way to escape, to maybe go back to Idris one last time.

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't her the knocking on the door the first few times, so she jumped up when the door suddenly swung open.  
"My queen" an endarkened Shadowhunter said. He wore the red uniform and had a pilot smile on his face. Ever since she sat on the throne all the former Shadowhunters had been nothing but nice, polite and obedient towards her. She recognized some of them, some she had seen in battle or in Idris. This particular one she recognized from his café in Idris. Glace Patrick was his name. She and Jace have had lunch in his café once, after their first fight with Valentine.  
"Yes mister Patrick?"  
"You can call me Glace ma'am. The king wanted to see you in the throne room."  
"Thank you. Can you tell him I'll be there shortly mister.. Glace."  
He nodded at her, smiled and walked out of the room. Clary walked to the door and closed it. "He'd probably wanted to show her more wedding plans she thought. She walked over to her closet. It was full with beautiful, probably very expensive, clothes Sebastian had collected for her before she even decided to stay. She saw tags from Paris, Milan, Thailand and even New York. She recognized the tag. Paula's store. It was an expensive store where her mother sometimes went when they had some money left over at the end of the month. It was a green dress with black dots on it. She stripped out of her pyjama and put on the dress. She took a pair of black sandals out of the bottom of the closet and put them on. She brushed her teeth and went to see what Sebastian wanted.

The ball room was big and dark, like she remembered. Sebastian sat on his throne and smiled when she walked in.  
"My beautiful bride to be. Come here and kiss me?"  
Clary walked over to him and it felt like her shoes were filled with led. She had kissed him a few times since she was here. But he never asked her for a kiss. He always just sort of did it. It always felt dark, like the light in her heart was being sucked out of here. Like she was falling into a deep hole knowing there would never be a way out. She missed Jace's kisses. The way their bodies went perfect together, the way he would hold her and tell her he loved her, how soft his lips were and how good it felt when they touched lips. She felt tears in her back of her eyes. _Stop thinking like that, it will only hurt you more. Jace is gone, at home. He will fall in love again, he will be happy and you being here is freeing him.  
_ She was now standing right in front of him know and she could feel his breath on her face. He took both hands and put them on her cheeks. Clary felt sick in her stomach. She felt his lips on hers and she could feel the darkness creeping in again. He moaned when she touched his stomach with her right hand. After a few seconds he pulled away, looked at her and smiled.  
"Do you know why I called you here?"  
Clary shook her head.  
"Well Clarissa, I have a surprise for you"  
"What kind of surprise?"  
"Actually. There are two surprises."  
He walked over to a table and took a present on it and gave it to her.  
"What is it?" Clary asked.  
"Well, why don't you open it and you will figure it out."  
Clary slowly opened it. It was a beautiful golden dress. There were little diamantes at the bottom and on the waistline. The sleeves were see through with also little diamantes on it.  
"It is a wedding dress." Clary said.  
"Very good. I see someone has been snooping through my wedding planner."  
Clary snickered. The thought of Sebastian, murderer and ruiner of hundreds of lives, having a wedding planner was very strange.  
"No actually, someone told me that."  
"Do you like it?"  
"It is beautiful."  
Sebastian smiled proud. It was like he was nervous she wouldn't like it and now that she did he was his old cocky self again. Clary looked around the room. She hadn't noticed the present before when she walked in and she just now noticed the giant thing in the corner with a blanket over it. She suddenly felt worried.  
"What is that?" she pointed at the thing in the corner.  
Sebastian smiled. But it wasn't how he had smiled to her the past few days. It was an evil smirk, the ones he had before.  
"It is your second surprise."  
He walked over to the thing and grabbed the blanket with one hand. He looked back at her and smiled. Then he pulled the blanket off. Clary heart sunk. It was a cage and in the cage were to golden eyes filled with pain staring at her. Jace.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _A few days earlier._

"There is nothing we can do Jocelyn. He closed the gate, there is no way to get in or out. I'm so sorry Jocelyn, I wish there was something I can do. The Clave just can't allow you to contact the Silent Brothers to help you find something that doesn't exist." Jia said.  
"Maybe it does exist! Why can't you just try damnit! Clary saved everybody here and you don't even care. I swear by the Angel I will.."  
"Jocelyn, honey stop." Luke has never sounded so broken before. "Jia. Is there anyway the cylinder exists?"  
"Some stories say it is true, but it wasn't needed to summon Raziël, so it can't be the mysterious fourth mortal instrument."  
"But if it does." Maryse said. "Do you think it would be strong enough to get into the demon world?"  
"Maybe to get in, but I don't think to get out."  
"Maybe Clary can do it. She has always been so strong, maybe she could use the cylinder?"  
"I don't know Luke. We don't even know if she is still alive."  
"She is alive! I know she is! Don't tell me my daughter is dead!" Jocelyn screamed and cried.  
"If it does exist, I don't think even the silent brothers will know where to find it. It has always been a myth. I highly doubt it exists and The Clave is sure that it doesn't."

"What are they saying Izzy?" Alec asked. Isabelle took her ear of the door and looked at her brother. He was sitting in between Simon and Jace who were both staring at her with hopeful eyes.  
"They are talking about a fourth mortal instrument, a cylinder. But there isn't one, right?"  
"I've heard of it" Alec said. "A cylinder, more powerful than any other cylinder. It is said that you can make your ones runes with it."  
"Like Clary can?" Simon asked.  
"Yes, exactly. Clary is one of a kind, but with this cylinder anyone can do it."  
"Then why has nobody used it yet? Why didn't Valentine or Sebastian take it?" Izzy asked.  
"Because it doesn't exist of course. It is just a myth some crazy Shadowhunter came up with." Jace said angrily.  
"Why are they talking about the cylinder?" Simon asked. He looked at Izzy and she looked down when their eyes met. Things haven't been good between them. When Sebastian forced them to go home to Idris, in the demon world, Simon kissed Clary, as a goodbye. Isabelle knew it didn't mean what she thought it meant, but it still hurt her. They hadn't talked a lot since and when they did talk it was always about saving Clary. She knew she was probably being silly and she knew Clary loved Jace and Simon loved her, but it still felt as a rejection. She never let guys in, she didn't want to get hurt. But now she had let Simon in, she loved him and he knew that. She was vulnerable, and he could hurt her now.  
"Clary's mom and Luke think that with the cylinder will have the power to make a portal to the demon world." Isabelle said. "But The Clave won't let them search for it. They wanted to ask the silent Brothers, but Jia thinks that they don't know either. She thinks it doesn't exists because Valentine didn't need it to summon Raziël."  
"She is probably right." Alec said.

"But if it does, it can help Clary. We can bring her back!" Simon yelled. He looked desperately at Jace. Simon knew that he and Jace wanted Clary back the most and that Jace had probably more luck convincing Izzy and Alec.  
"Let's go find it then." Jace said.  
"You just said you don't believe it exists!" Alec said.  
"That was before it could save the life of the woman I'm going to marry one day."  
"Wait. When are you going to marry her?" Izzy asked.  
"We don't even know where it is." Alec said.  
"Maybe we should ask your boyfriend. He is like a thousand years old and he somehow seems to know about everything!" Simon yelled.  
"He is just a few hundred years old for your information. But yes, he does know a lot. I shall call him tonight."  
"Call him now." Jace said. "Every second I sit here, knowing she is there and I can't do anything. I'm going crazy, I can´t wait till tonight, I need to do something now!"  
"Fine. I'll call him now."  
Alec stood up and walked out of the room with his cellphone in his hand. Izzy turned around and put her ear on the door again. Simon looked at Jace and moved next to him.  
"I miss her to, we will get her back. I promise." Simon whispered. Simon could have been mistaken but for a second he thought he saw tears forming in Jace's eyes. But before he could see it properly, Jace stood up and put his ear on the door next to Izzy.

Jace banged impatiently on Magnus his door. "Come on warlock, I know you're in there!"  
"Jace easy. I will just use my key. Maybe he is just out. He didn't answer his phone anyway."  
"Maybe he is cheating on you." Simon said as a joke. Alec quickly looked at him with worried eyes, took his key, quickly opened the door and walked in. Izzy gave Simon a mean look and hit him in the arm.  
"Why would you say something like that?"  
"What? It was just a joke." Simon said.  
"It wasn't funny Simon!" she said his name with so much anger he knew this was about more. Jace rolled his eyes and walked past them into the apartment almost knocking Simon over.  
"Magnus!? Magnus!" Alec yelled. Magnus came running into the living room wearing nothing but his pajama shirt and boxers.  
"Alec what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"No.. I'm fine.. I" Alec stumbled.  
"Nice shirt." Jace said. "We just came to ask you a few questions."  
"About Clary? Look I said I wanted to help, but I don't know anything, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. She made her choice and we have to live with that now."  
"We. We have to live with that now. Don't act like you cared about her."  
"I did care Jace. You know I did."  
"What do you know about the fourth mortal instrument?" Izzy asked. As she was getting sick of Jace's attitude lately. She understood he missed Clary, they all did. But he blamed himself for what happened, he always did. _I should have stayed conscious, I should've fought harder, I should have never taken her to the demon world, I should have told her I loved her more._

"That is exists." Magnus said. "The cylinder. But that it cannot be found. Only by the descendants of one family. But nobody knows which family and the story goes that demons wiped out the entire family line."  
"But it does exist? So we can save Clary with it?" Simon said hopeful.  
"Yes it does exist and no we can't save Clary with it. Didn't you just hear what I said. It cannot be found. You aren't the smart kind of nerd, are you Simon?" Simon looked angry at Magnus.  
"But if we figure out which family the descended has to be from, maybe we have a chance. Maybe they weren't all wiped out, maybe one survived." Izzy said.  
"And maybe we can find him." Alec said.  
"Or her." Izzy looked at Alec.  
"We should ask the Elf's." Jace said.  
"Are you joking? They hate us. Especially the queen." Simon said with a shocked look on his face.  
"No. The queen hates you. She loves me." Jace said with a smirk.  
"After you infiltrated them. I don't think so." Magnus said. "I'll go. They aren't my favorite people, but I think I'll have the best chance."  
"No. I'm coming with you. I will do whatever it takes to save Clary."  
Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes to save someone you love, you have to take a step back."  
"Why can it only be used by one family?" Simon asked.  
"I didn't say that. It can be used by anyone. But it is gone and only one family can call it. It will come to them, then they can give it to anyone."  
"Why would someone give it to us to save someone they don't know." Alec said with sad eyes.  
"Because they have to. I will kill them if they won't."  
"It doesn't work like that Jace. They have to give it to you willingly. Otherwise it will just be another cylinder for you."  
"Well then." Izzy said. "Why don't you just put on some pants and we can go. Unless you think the queen will be easier on you when you are in your underwear."  
"Of course she will. Have you seen my legs. They are gorgeous. No man or woman could say know to these." He lifted his right leg and moved it up and down a little.  
"Pretty sure I can resist them. Men in their underwear aren't usually my type. I'm more of a jeans kind of guy."  
"Shut up Vampire. Warlock, go put on some proper clothes so we can go. I'm tired of waiting." Jace walked out of the apartment and Isabelle and Simon quickly followed him.  
"They are in good moods." Magnus looked at Alec.  
"They are just worried." Alec walked over to Magnus and kissed him. "And for the record, you are right. I cannot resist your legs." And Alec kissed him again. "But Jace is right. You should put on some pants, we have to go."  
Magnus smiled at him. "Wanna help me?"  
Alec smiled back and they walked into the bedroom together.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Well that was a total bust" Simon said disappointed.  
"Not exactly, we know more about the cylinder now. We already have it!" Isabelle said.  
"No we have our cylinders who can be converted to a mortal instrument if we can find a freaking dead family member!" Alec said.  
"I still don't understand why the queen was so helpful. Faeries aren't usually this helpful, especially the queen."  
"It's because we have taken away so much of their rights. They probably just want to help so the shadowhunters will loosen the accords."  
"No." said Magnus. "It's because she knows you can't do anything about it."  
"Actually we can." Jace said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Clary once brought someone to life using a rune. Maybe we can do it again."  
"I don't believe that was very successful Jace." said Simon.  
"Then what do you want to do vampire. Just leave her there? This is the only way. We have to get this kid back to life. It is the only way! Maybe if we save him from death, he would be so thankful he'll give us the cylinder."  
"Jace.. we aren't going to Portugal to find a dead kid and bring him to life. I'm sorry."  
"Alec please just.."  
"Actually, if you are willing to do anything. There is a way. A dangerous way."  
"Magnus, what do you mean?"  
"We could summon a greater demon. But it is dangerous and it could kill us and everyone else."  
"I don't care. Let's do it."  
"But how are we going to do it? One just won't come to us." Alec said.  
"One will.. but there will be a prize. Always a prize with him.. my father."

"Dear child of mine. I would have never thought you would call me, after the last time we spoke"  
"I wouldn't have if we had any other choice."  
"Asmodeus Jace said. We summoned you with a request." Jace said.  
"I don't do requests. I will help, if you are willing to pay the prize."  
"Anything. I will do anything."  
"I want your immortality son."  
"You could do that right. You said you were thinking of becoming mortal." Alec turned to Magnus.  
"I will die Alec, if I give up my immortality. My body will return to my 400 year old state."  
Everyone gasped.  
"No! I will not give you up! Name something else."  
"Before we suggest prizes, maybe we should tell you what we want." Izzy said.  
"Very well. What can I do for you?"  
"I need to get to your demon dimension." Jace said.  
"And he needs a way to get out!" Isabelle said.  
"I thought we were going to ask him to bring the Darenhall boy back?" Simon asked.  
"Yeah, but this would be easier."  
"Darenhall? The family of death. I will not grand you access to my realm. But I could bring him back from the death. I always liked the Darenhalls. They were so dark, full of mischief. Tell me something. This is about the cylinder isn't it. Many shadowhunters have asked me to bring his family back in order to obtain the cylinder, why should I grant you this privilege?"  
"Because then you will get me!" Magnus said.  
"No! I can't lose you!" Alec cried.  
"I'm immortal, take me?"  
"Simon what are you doing?"  
"It is the only way Izzy. Take my immortality. I don't want it anyway!"  
"But Simon it's not what you think!" Magnus pleaded.  
Asmodeus smiled.

Jace found himself on a plane. _Portugal, I'm going to Portugal. I am doing this alone. I have to do it alone._ "We will be reaching Portugal in about two hours." A stewardess said to a woman a few seats before him.  
"I hope little Johnny and Patricia can wait that long. I am afraid people are a little bit bothered by them."  
replied the woman. Jace never understood the human need to bring your children with you, everywhere you go. Maryse and Robert left them alone all the time, but he could understand it a little better now. Since Clary was with Sebastian he worried so much, the thought of being so far away from someone you loved and not being able to contact them all the time drove him crazy. He didn't know if she was okay, if she missed him, if she was even alive… No! She was alive, he could feel it deep down. His Clary was alive and she was waiting for him to come and rescue her. He knew Izzy and Alec would be upset he left alone, but Izzy was so upset over Simon, she couldn't have come. And Alec needed to be there for here. Jace thought about Simon, what he had sacrificed for Clary. Not only his immortality, his vampirism, but also all the memories he had of the Shadowhunters world. Of Izzy. Jace knew how much it must have hurt her, that he choose Clary over her. But he loved Izzy, Jace knew that and Simon did too. He just loved Clary in a different way, a stronger way. The way only family can love each other. The way he loved Alec and Izzy. But he was doing this not for family, but for the girl he loved more than anything in the world, the woman he would die for. He thought about Asmodeus, how he said he had brought the boy back to life, and that they now had to find him in Portugal. Typical, he did know where there family used the live, but there was no certainty that the boy would stay there, after being dead for 200 years and suddenly being alive again must be really frightening.

"Esta é a minha casa! Saia!" Jace heard and angry voice say. _This is my house! Get out!_ He suddenly felt scared, the thought had never popped in his mind that the kid could only speak Portuguese, but why would the boy speak English. He could kind of speak it, but not enough to talk about a fourth mortal instrument, Clary, the Demon world, just everything that was going on. The boy stood in front of the door and a shocked man and woman were standing in the opening of the door.  
"Espírito! Espírito!" the woman yelled. _Gohst! Gohst!_ The woman probably knew he'd been dead for the last 200 years and must be freaking out. The man looked calmer but still had a frightend look on his face. The three were arguing in Portuguese when the man slammed the door shut in.  
"Aldino?" Jace asked the boy. The boy turned to him in shock, but then Jace saw a smile forming on his face."Eu queria falar" Jace said in his best Portuguese. _I want to talk._  
"Jace Lightwood. Why am I not suprised to see you. I guess it was you who brought me back from the dead? To save your precious Clarissa?"  
"How..why.. How do you know.. How do you even speak English, I thought you grew up in Portugal?"  
"My family moved to Portugal long ago, but we originated from Idris. We went back a few times, I learned English there." Jace sighed in relief.  
"But how do you know my name and about Clary?"  
"The dead know everything Jace Lightwood or Herondale or Waylond or maybe Morgensten? You have many names my friend, which one do you want to be adressed by?"  
"Jace will do."  
"As you wish. Now let us go somewhere we can talk. Since I AM LOCKED OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled hard so that the couple who lived there could here.  
"I don't think yelling in English to them will help you."  
"Shut up, Jace."

After Jace filled in the blanks for Aldino, apparently the dead only see the important stuff, the boy looked at him. After a few seconds of uncomfortably staring at him the boy closed his eyes.  
"Fine I will help you, but with one condition."  
"Yes, anything!" Jace said a little surprised. He thought it would take more than just a _can you help me_ to get him on board.  
"I want to go with you."  
"What? To the demon world? Why would you do that?"  
"Because I have some unfinished business there and because I don't feel like giving the cylinder to you. "  
"I would have giving it back.."  
"No! I do not want to take that risk. We will go there together and you will find that Clarissa girl and kick Sebastian in the behind. And then we will meet in that cave you described, by the lake, and I will take you home."  
"But how do I know you will be there, and what are you going to do?"  
"Well my business, is definitely none of your business. As for the going home part, you don't really have a choice in not trusting me. You have the secrurity of knowing I'll take you there and if the plan fails and we can't go home. At least you and your ginger girlfriend can die together."  
Jace thought about it, could he trust this kid. Definitely not. But the demons did kill his family. Maybe he just wanted to kill some of them, as revenge. Jace could understand that. He wanted to kill Sebastian too, as revenge for what he did to Clary. There was something odd about the kid, he wondered if they did a bad thing, bringing him back to life. Asmodeus said he liked their family, that they were dark. He could see what he meant, Aldino reminded him of Sebastian is someway. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But Aldino was right, he'd rather die with Clary in the demon world, than never seeing her again.  
"Fine we have a deal." And they shook hands.

"You kids did what?!"  
"We just summoned Asmodeus and asked him to bring Aldino Darenhall back from the dead. He and he did!" Izzy said with a smile. She hadn't told her mom what happened with Simon, and she wasn't going to. It still hurt her so much, the thought alone brought tears to her eyes. It has been two days since it all happened. The way he said he loved her, kissed her, said he would find her someday again. But that he had to do this, he had to save her.  
"By the Angel. Oh no.. no no no… how could you do this? Why? How did this happen? My.."  
"Mom, calm down." Alec said. "Nothing important was taken!" He looked at Izzy who was fighting back tears. He shouldn't have said it like that, Simon was important, he just wanted to calm his mother down.  
"No! The Darenhalls are dangerous. Why do you think they're all dead?" Robert said angry.  
"Because demons killed them so no one could use the fourth mortal instrument."  
"What? Who said that?" Jocelyn asked.  
"The Faery Queen!" Izzy yelled.  
"Wait you went to the.. you know what, never mind." Robert said shocked.  
"The Queen actually said that?" Jocelyn asked.  
"Well. Not with so many words. She said something about bad blood and we just assumed.." Isabelle stumbled.  
"Right! You just assumed!" Maryse yelled. "The Clave killed their entire family."  
"WHAT?!" Izzy and Alec yelled at the same time.  
"They were dark, they were so sure they possessed the fourth mortal instrument. They were making threats, abusing their privilege. They had to be stopped, The Clave did what was necessary."  
"They killed innocent children! And now they blame demons and deny there ever being a fourth mortal instrument. I have had it with The Clave! I am glad Jace went to…" Izzy quickly shut up. They hadn't told their parents Jace was gone yet and that in the note he left he wrote he was going to Portugal and the Demon world.  
"Jace what? Where is Jace?!" Maryse yelled. Izzy explained that they found a note the day after, from Jace.  
"I want to read it! Where is it! NOW! Go get it NOW!" Maryse went red and it looked like the vains in her neck were about to pop. Izzy jumped up and ran to her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the note out of her nightstand and ran back to Jocelyn, Maryse and Robert in the kitchen. They were all arguing with Alec who looked completely hopeless. Izzy quickly gave the note to her mother and stood quitely next to Alec with her head down.

 _Dear Izzy and Alec,  
I am sorry about everything. I am especially sorry about Simon, Izzy. I would have never thought he would do that. I realize now that I am putting your lives in danger. I have to do this alone, Sebastian is still alive because of me. It is me who has to put a stop to him. Alone. Tell Maryse and Robert I love them, and that I am sorry. Tell Jocelyn and Luke that I am bringing their daugther back, alive!  
Jace Lightwood._

Maryse had tears in her eyes. Robert couldn't even speak.  
"What happend to Simon?" Jocelyn eventually asked. The way she asked, it sounded like she didn't want an awnser. Alec briefly explained what had happened when they summoned Asmodeus. Jocelyn just stared at them. Then smiled. She looked at Izzy.  
"I am really sorry Isabelle, but I think that it was for the best. Simon never wanted a part in this. It is better that he doesn't remember. Now he can move on with his life and.." Jocelyn was interupted by Izzy who had tears rolling down her cheecks.  
"No! It is not for the best. He loved me and I loved him and he will be miserable back in his old life! I know that for a fact!" She knew it wasn't fair to Jocelyn, she was probably right to. And that was what hurt her the most, knowing that he was happy in his old life. And she was here alone.  
"I have to call Luke." Jocelyn softly said and walked out of the room.  
"I have to inform The Clave, Maryse. The boy will definitely go after The Clave. We have to warn them."  
"But the kids Robert.."  
"The Clave will understand. They will not get hurt."  
"The Clave doesn't understand a thing! They slaughtered a family for no reason. Aldino was only twelve. He can't do any harm. You are overreacting. What can one person do?" Izzy yelled.  
"What Valentine and Sebastian did. One person can do a lot. Just go to your room Isabelle. You go home to Alec, to Magnus! We have things to do now!"  
"Fine!" Izzy stormed out of the room and Alec followed her. She quickly ran to her room, she heard Alec screaming her name, but she was already in her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. The tears were streaming over her face, she couldn´t keep it in anymore. Simon, Jace, Max, Sebastian, the way everyone treats her like she was just a kid, the way Alec said Simon wasn´t important, the way Jocelyn said he was happier without her. She cried and cried until she finally fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Clary just stared at the cage, at Jace's eyes, who were staring back at her.  
"How did?" Clary could barely speak.  
"I don't know how the little bastard got in, I was hoping you could tell me that, my lovely Clarissa."  
"I don't know. I really don't. I thought he would give up. Just move on with his life." Of course Clary knew this wasn't true. She never thought he would move on this quickly, that he would try and find a way to save her. She just never thought he would actually find one.  
"Well then. I'll just leave you two alone, so you can get it out of them. Something tells me you would have more luck." He walked over to Clary and put one hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes for a little bit and then kissed her with so much passion, something he'd never done before. Clary was shocked and couldn't move. She didn't want this, she never wanted this, especially not with Jace watching. But she had to make believe this was what she wanted. Sebastian needed to think he had won, so he would never turn his focus back on Idris. And now with Jace here, she had so much more to lose. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, she felt the darkness creeping in again and fought her tears back into her eyes. He pulled away and smiled at her, she tried to smile back but couldn't do it. He looked over to the cage, where Jace was watching in shock and disbelieve. Clary could see the tears forming in his eyes when she looked at him.  
"Well, we'll leave you two alone. Come minions!" Sebastian walked out of the room with the endarkened Shadowhunters behind him. As soon as the door closed Clary threw the dress on the ground and ran over the cage. She fell on her knees and grabbed his hands through the bars and put her head against it. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and they ran down her face. Jace's expression suddenly changed from shock to compassion and love. He fell on his knees and put his forehead between the bars so it would touch Clary's forehead.  
"How did you get here?" Clary asked after a few minutes when she finally stopped crying. Jace pulled back his head and looked at her. He was still holding her hands with no intention of ever letting go.  
"It is a long story." Jace smiled.  
"Tell me. I want to know." Jace told a summary of what happened. About the fourth mortal instrument, the Faery queen, Asmodeus, Aldino. How they summoned the cylinder in a ritual containing a lot of blood. How the portal took them to the cave by the lake. How he walked here after immediately losing Aldino. How he killed a lot of demons, but was eventually was captured by endarkened Shadowhunters. How he was brought to Sebastian. How Sebastian tortured him for information, but he wouldn't give in, and eventually knocked him unconscious. He woke up in a cage with a blanket over it and how after an hour he heard her voice. He left the part about Simon out, she didn't need to know right now. Clary just stared at him. And started asking questions about Aldino, mostly about things Jace didn't know the answers to.  
"How is everyone? My mom, Luke, Simon, Alec, Izzy, Magnus?" she eventually asked softly.  
"They miss you very much. But physically they are okay." For the first time in a week, Clary could breathe normal. She looked at Jace, how beautiful he was, how much she had missed him. His eyes, his hair, his cheeks, his lips. She suddenly felt his on hers. He kissed her passionately, he wanted to make up for lost time. They rose so their bodies could touch each other through the bars. He stroked the back of her hair, her back, her shoulders, her arms. He hadn't been able to touch her for so long and now he just wanted to touch her everywhere. Clary's hand had taken a hold on his shirt and she was pulling at it. It felt like she tried to pull him through the bars so they could really be together.  
Suddenly a slow clap and laugh appeared in the room. They both pulled away from each other and stared into Sebastian's eyes, who was walking towards them with a big smile on his face.  
"I could've guessed this would happen." He said amused.  
"Sebastian. I.." Clary mumbled.  
"Save it Fairchild!" This was the first time he called her by that name. He always said she was a Morgenstern, like him. _We are the same.  
_ "You can have her tonight, if you want. My wedding gift to you Clary. But then she is mine. We are marrying tomorrow, at dawn. Jace can be your maid of honor."  
"Shut up Sebastian! She doesn't belong to you. She wants to be with me! No matter how much you force her to do anything, she will always love me, not you!"  
"Haha! She wants to be with you now, but she won't feel that way once we are married. Once we are both immortal and you will die."  
"Wait? What? Immortal? What are you talking about?" Clary asked shocked.  
"It will be your wedding gift to me. You are going to make runes so we will be linked. Then you will have my powers, and I shall have yours."  
Jace and Clary were both in shock.  
"I don't even know how to do that!" Clary protested.  
"Well, for Jace's sake you better figure it out! Now enough of this. I have arranged a room for you two to sleep in tonight. Then after the ceremony tomorrow, you shall spent your nights in my bed."  
"You are sick. What is wrong with you?"  
"You know what is wrong with me Jace." He smirked and walked over to Clary who was standing by now but still had one hand in Jace's. He stroke her cheek and kissed her again, but this time she turned away. So he kissed her cheek instead. "Have a good night!" and he walked out of the room.

There was one single bed with an empty nightstand. There was no other furniture in the room. On the bed lay a pencil with a few blank papers under it. Probably to practice for the rune. She was wearing some weird black lingerie Sebastian had left on her bed for her. _Sick_ she thought. He was getting a real kick out of the situation. He wanted them to have one last night together, so it would hurt Jace more when she would be Sebastian's bride tomorrow. Jace wasn't here yet, he was probably still getting beat up by the endarkened Shadowhunters. Like they were doing when she was forced to go back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and grabbed the pencil and papers. After a few hours of thinking, when she had finally finished the rune, the door opened. Jace was thrown in on the floor by the former Shadowhunters. He was still covered in bruises, but the blood was gone. His hair was still wet from the shower he must have taken. The Shadowhunters left and closed the door. They locked it again, just like when she first entered the room. She ran over to Jace and helped him get to the bed, where he sat down. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg.  
"Are you okay?" Clary asked already knowing to answer.  
"No. No Clary I am not okay. The thought of you and him tomorrow, I don't think I can survive it." He looked at her with sad eyes. She briefly kissed him.

"You can't marry him. I won't allow him to harm you."  
"He won't harm me."  
"By touching you he is harming you. When I saw you kissing this morning, my heart broke."  
"I love you, only you. Even if I marry Sebastian I will always love you. He will never be able to take that away from us."  
"But still.. I" Clary kissed him again, this time harder. She crawled on his lap and put her hands in his hair. He put his arms around her back and kissed her. He turned around and laid her down on the bed and rolled on top of her.  
"I have a plan." Clary said.  
"What kind of plan?"  
"It's a secret plan."  
"Clary..I"  
"Don't ask. But it will work. And then Aldino will make a portal in the cave back to Idris."  
Jace and Aldino hadn't even discussed a time period. He wondered how long he would wait for them. An hour, a day, a week? And how long had they have to wait for him. Jace didn't even know what Aldino was doing.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you!"  
"Then you have to trust my plan too. Even if you don't know what it is."  
"I trust you. I don´t trust Sebastian!"  
"I don't either. But my plan will work."  
"Just tell me please."  
"No!"  
"Clary…"  
"Look, we only have one night together. Please kiss me."  
He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his shirt of. From tomorrow on she had to be with Sebastian, so tonight she was going to be with him. He wouldn't waste this night. She moaned when he kissed her neck and put her nails in his back, like she had done in Paris. But this time it was different. This time it was the real Jace, her Jace. And she knew exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted.

She woke up and felt two arms wrapped around her. Nobody's hearts beats like Jace's. She turned around to face him, but he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful she thought. Like nothing bad has happened. Like they were in the Institute and everything was fine. They loved each other, they were together. And later today they would go on a picnic with Alec and Magnus, with Izzy and Simon and everybody was happy. But that wasn't the case. Today she was going to marry Sebastian and then everything would be different. She looked at the rune she draw yesterday, the rune that will change everything for her. "Good morning." Two golden eyes stared at her and a smile showed on his lips.  
"Good morning." He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands immediately shoot through his hair, playing with his curls. "Last night was very nice." He said while he pulled away from her.  
"Just nice?" she teased him.  
"Heaven on earth."  
"That's more like it." She kissed him again.  
"Now, let's focus on getting the hell out of here.""I told you. I have a plan."  
"Clary, I love and trust you. But please tell me."  
"I can't, you won't allow it."  
"Is it dangerous for you?"  
Clary looked down. Yes her plan was dangerous, not only dangerous. She knew it would kill her, but it would kill Sebastian too. The poisonous rune she drew would become active as soon as they were linked, killing them both. She knew Jace deserved to know, but he would never allow it. He would tell Sebastian, like she did when he wanted to turn himself in to The Clave.  
"Clary? Look at me! What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing. Of course it is dangerous, but what isn't these days. I'll be fine."  
"Promise me? I couldn't live without you."  
Clary couldn't lie to him, so she just kissed him passionately. For a moment it felt like it did last night until a door swung open. Clary rolled off Jace and they both stared at the open door.  
"Good morning my dear little family!"  
A very happy Sebastian stepped through the door, looking mighty proud of himself.  
"How did everyone sleep tonight?"  
Faster than Clary could see Jace had jumped out of bed and punched Sebastian in the face. Sebastian stumbled back a few feet looked at Jace and started to laugh.  
"Forgetting anything?" Jace looked down. He was so angry, he wanted to kill Sebastian so bad he forgot he was completely naked. He quickly grabbed one of the extra blankets and covered himself with it.  
"I see you two had a lovely night?"  
"Shut up Sebastian or I will kill you!" Jace shouted. "Go ahead and try!" And Jace flew at him again. He punched him on his cheek but Sebastian quickly took control. He punched Jace three times as quick as the speed of light. One on his nose, one in his stomach and one on his cheek. Jace fell down on the floor.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Clary jumped out of bed and ran towards Jace, but not before she covered herself with a blanket. She wasn't going to make the same mistake Jace did, not with Sebastian watching her. "Amatis! Come and help Clary get ready for the ceremony this afternoon. Jace and I'll shall have a little chat. Bring him to the cage please ladies!" Four endarkened Shadowhunter women walked in. Amatis walked in front and took Clary's arm. "Let's go my queen." Clary was pulled out of the room. The other three Shadowhunters walked over to Jace, grabbed him and dragged him out of the room with Sebastian following them.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Knock Knock.  
_ "Izzy! Izzy I know you're in here!"  
There was no response and Alec started to lose patience with his sister. When Jace left for Portugal and their mother went crazy with worry, Izzy got a mental breakdown. Losing Clary, Jace, Max, her mother and Simon in the same few weeks had become too much to handle.  
"Izzy, I swear to the Angel! Open the Goddamn door!"  
Alec couldn't wait any longer. Izzy wasn't the only one who lost people. Alec loved them too! He kicked in the door and stormed inside. The room was empty. The window was open and a minor breeze moved the curtains.  
"Isabelle!" Alec ran to the window desperately calling out her name.

"Alexander, calm down. We will find her, I promise." Magnes took Alec's hand and kissed it softly.  
"I know, I know. I just feel guilty. I have been spending so much time with you, I… I ignored her troubles. What if she hurts herself, or someone else? What if she's on her way to Portugal?" Alec screamed, and angrily ripped his hand out of Magnes'.  
"Don't worry honey. She is probably still searching for Simon!"  
The first thing Alec did after finding out Izzy was gone, was call Magnes. They quickly came to the conclusion that Izzy must have gone to Simon. She was so heartbroken, she probably thought she could bring him back. But when they arrived at his house no one was there.  
"I know! I know... I don't know where Simon liked to hang out as a human you know.. I just don't know where to go or look."  
"We should go to Clary's old house. Maybe he is there. My father removed his memories of Shadowhunters, but maybe not his human memories with Clary".  
"That's good thinking. I don't remember where it is though".  
" I do." He took Alec's hand. "I know you feel guilty. But you were hurting and grieving too. You took comfort in me in a way you can't do with anyone else. You can't blame yourself".  
"But I do. I left Izzy alone in the Institute with a crazy mom. My dad is still not back from Idris. No one has even heard from him. For all I know he is dead too!"  
" Don't talk like that! Everything will be fine okay. I know it will. Jace will bring back Clary and they will live happily ever after. I don't know how long it will take but Izzy and Simon will be reunited. We will all dance, including both of your parents, at Luke's and Clary's mothers wedding. And you and I…we..."  
"We what?" Alec asked as he took Magnes' other hand and looked him in the eye.  
"We will find Izzy, go home and have that romantic date we were supposed to have" Magnes said with a soft smile and kissed Alec.

As they approached Clary's old house they heard a scream.  
"Simon look at me! Simon!" Izzy cried out.  
Alec and Magnes looked at each other and started running to the backyard. They saw Simon and Izzy standing across from each other.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLARY IS GONE. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
"Isabelle! Don't do this" Magnes yelled.  
"He deserves to know the truth!" Izzy yelled.  
Alec ran over to his sister and grabbed her arm.  
"This is enough. You have put us all in danger!"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON! TELL ME! WHERE IS CLARY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER.? I DEMAND TO SEE HER NOW!"  
"SIMON CALM DOWN" Alec screamed. "Clary is fine. She is just gone for a few weeks."  
"WHY?!" Simon yelled again.  
"Uhm..." Alec startled. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
"TELL ME!"  
Magnes sighed and stepped forward towards Simon.  
"There is this art project. I am in her art class and she won an internship in an art gallery. It's in Paris. She is going to be there for a while."  
"That is ridiculous! She would have told me." Simon said calmer now.  
"Look. That girl..." Simon said while pointing at Izzy. "Said Clary is gone to another world and that we used to date or something like that. I am pretty sure that I would remember if I dated a girl as beautiful as…" Simon turned red and quickly stopped talking.  
"Look my sister is just confused okay. Ever since our brother died we have been having a hard time" Alec said while his voice cracked up a bit. He needed a good lie so he quickly got a hold on himself. "Clary has been of great help to our family the last few weeks. We just miss her a lot. And she talked a lot about you. Simon, her best friend. So Izzy kind of developed this weird idea that we know you and her and you... Well you know. I am really sorry." Alec said as he tried to walk away, puling Izzy by her arm.  
"SIMON!" Izzy yelled again.  
" Wait! Look I am sorry about your brother. I really am. But that still doesn't explain why Clary would leave for Paris for a few weeks and not tell me. I mean we were really close, really really close..." Simon started blushing just thinking about Clary.  
"Yes! Exactly!" Magnes yelled.  
"What?!" Izzy, Simon and Alec all asked at the same time.  
"You were too close! She couldn't say goodbye to you because she knew that she wouldn't go otherwise. Because… uhm… SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"  
"WHAT?!" the three of them yelled again.  
" Yup she is in love with you. She talks about it all the time. She really likes your…Glasses!"  
Magnes smirked.  
"Really?" Simon blushed and smiled like he never smiled before.  
"Oh yeah definitely. That's why Izzy over her got this illusion that you and her were dating. Because Clary constantly talks about how she wishes you and she were dating. It gets really annoying honestly. Simon this… blabla… Star of the Wars or something like that. Ugh, just annoying." Magnes looked around as he continued babbling about Star wars and other human things he knew absolutely nothing about. Izzy looked as if she was going to shoot him, Alec just looked confused and Simon smiled as if he could burst out into a thousand butterflies.  
"But anyway. So Clary loves you and we are gonna take off. She'll be back in a few weeks. So maybe work out a little, get a haircut and maybe shower or something before she gets back. Goodbye!" Magnes yelled and quickly walked away. A stunned Alec and Izzy were just staring at Magnes and then quickly followed him without looking back at Simon. Only when they were going around the corner Izzy looked back at Simon for one last look.

Back at Magnes his place Izzy was sitting depressed on the couch. She could hear Alec and Magnes arguing in the kitchen about what had happened and about her. Although she still felt really depressed, she felt a little bit better. She got to see and talk to Simon. Even though he now thinks she is crazy and is happy Clary is in love him, she still got to hug him when she saw him in the garden. She was clinging to the thought of her arms around him and the smell of his hair. How he hugged her back just a little. But she did have a plan now. She was going to "get better" and bump into Simon now and again as Clary's artsy friend. Maybe she could win him over as a human before Clary got back. If she got back. A depressing feeling fell over her again. She didn't know if you was ever going to see Clary again. Or Jace. They hadn't heard from him since they found his note. She didn't even know if he was still in Portugal or already in the Demon world. Alec tried to feel him through their Parabtai ruins but he couldn't feel him anymore. Not that strong. They had concluded that this meant that Jace must be in the Demon World. But you can never really know. She thought about her parents. Her mother won't leave her room anymore, or even put on pants. It is a weird sight. Her strong and strict mother, acting like this. Her father was with Luke and Jocelyn in Idris trying to do damage control. The Clave was not happy when they found out about what Jace had done. She felt sick in her stomach thinking about Jocelyn. She couldn't imagine what it was like for her. Her Demon son holding her Angel hostage in the Demon World. All her hope of ever seeing her again is put into Jace, and now she has to work with the Clay to stop Jace. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. There arguing had now really spun into a fight and Magnes had gone to his bedroom. It was already late and they all had a big day tomorrow. They all had to go to Idris to give their statements to the Clave. Even Magnes. Alec was staring depressed into the refrigerator.  
"How are you doing?" Izzy asked softly. She felt bad. She knew they were fighting about her.  
"It's fine. We will be fine. I'll be fine. It just… We have so much stress. With Jace, Clary, mom, dad, you and now the Clay. We just want to relax, but these past few months. Ever since we met Clary. I mean… Don't get me wrong, I love Clary. And if it wasn't for her, I would have never met Magnes. It just… It hasn't been easy. I was used to seeing dying demons, but a lot of innocent Shadowhunters and Downworlders have died." Tears were forming in Alec's eyes as he thought about everyone he had lost and saw dying.  
"Hey… Alec. It's okay, we are still here!" Izzy said as she hugged Alec. It has been a long time since she had hugged Alec. She didn't want to, but she felt mad at Alec. Not really even mad, just envy. The Demon wanted Magnes, but took her boyfriend instead. Of course she understood. The demon took his memory away, Magnes would have died. It just still hurt. They both cried at the same moment. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Alec pulled away.  
"Get some sleep, Izzy. We have a very long day tomorrow."  
"Where will you sleep" Izzy asked with a small grin between her tears.  
"I will take the couch tonight." He said sadly.  
"You guys will get past this arguing all the time. When Jace has rescued Clary and we find a way to help Simon. Things can finally go back to normal. I'm sure of it. I wanna see a Malec wedding!" Izzy laughed!  
Alec laughed too "I don't think the Clay would ever allow that"  
"Screw the Clay! Goodnight Alec." Izzy walked into her bedroom. Leaving Alec with a lot to think about.

 **Chapter 6**

That night Simon couldn't sleep. He could only think about what that weird looking guy said about Clary. He always wanted Clary to love him, but something just didn't feel right. He didn't believe a word that guy was saying. Something must have happened between him and Clary in the months he forgot. When Simon got home one afternoon his mother just screamed and cried. She kept talking how he had been gone for weeks. That he said he was on tour with his band, but then she saw the band members drinking coffee somewhere. It was weird. The last thing he remembered was being at the nightclub with Clary. When she acted all weird and started screaming about murder. His mother said he was home now and again, but he couldn't remember a thing. They went to a lot of doctors but no one could help. He just wanted to see Clary, maybe she would know. But she is in Paris, or so the weird looking guy said. No! He did not believe that. Something must have happened. He kept thinking of that girl, Isabelle. That beautiful girl. He felt bad of thinking it, but she was prettier than Clary. Prettier than anyone he has ever met. Were they dating? In those months he can't remember. No of course not! A girl like that would never go out with someone like him right? But still when she hugged him. He could feel something. It was something familiar. He had to find out more about her. He had to learn the truth!

 **Chapter 7**

Clary stared in the mirror. This was it. No more stalling, no more thinking. There is no longer a way out of this. For the last hour she had been applying makeup and taking it off. She hoped she could stall for as long as it took to make another plan. She was ready to die, but after last night. She didn't want to, she wanted to go home and be with Jace. Tears rolled from her eyes. No Clary! You have to stay strong. Sebastian needs to die, and this is the only way. When he dies all his minions will die too. She learned that little secret in her week of research her. She felt bad for Luke. She really had hoped to be able to save her. But it couldn't be done. Once everyone here was dead Jace could find a way home. She knew he would be heart broken, a mess. How much this would hurt him. But he was still young. In a few years he would move on. He would find someone else and learn to love again.

She stood up and looked into the large mirror. The dress was beautiful. She thought of wearing this to her wedding. Music playing, Luke in the first row. Izzy standing in the bridesmaid spot, pregnant maybe with Simon, Alec standing in the best man spot. His own wedding ring from his wedding with Magnes. And in the groom spot stood Jace, looking as handsome as ever with a big smile on his face. Her mother would take her arm and they would walk down the aisle. Her mother would kiss her forehead and would sit next to Luke and their new born child. Clary's little sister or brother. They would say their vows and kiss. Everyone would clap and dance all through the night. Clary and Jace would sneak off and go make out somewhere on a beautiful place, where no one would interrupt them.

Clary awoke from her fantasy when a loud knock came from her door. Two endarkened Shadowhunters had already came earlier since she was taking so long to get ready.  
"Clarissa, you have been in there for over an hour getting ready. You have five minutes or your little boyfriend won't live to see the ceremony!" She recognized Sebastian's cold voice.  
"I am ready." She said. "I am ready" she whispered while looking into the mirror one last time.

She walked into the ballroom. The room was decorated with gold and beautiful flowers. The endarkened Shadowhunters were all standing before an altar looking at Sebastian. He was smirking at stood on the groom spot. She looked at her spot. Next to it stood Jace. In the maid of honour spot. He was being held by two endarkened Shadowhunters. Clary looked at him and thought to herself that two Shadowhunters would not be able to hold him. She took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle. The wedding music was playing loud. She looked at Sebastian who had a big smile from ear to ear. She than locked eyes with Jace. There was no smile on his face, but tears forming in his eyes. She took her place at the altar next to Sebastian.  
"Well we don't really have a minister. I know how your silly little human wedding traditions are. But I thought we would just skip straight to the vows. Well my vows. I don't really think anyone here cares about yours now. Or do you!?" Sebastian screamed at the endarkened Shadowhunters. The all yelled no my king, at the same time.  
Clary sighed.  
"You won't get away with this Sebastian! I won't let you!" Jace screamed as he tried to free himself from the Shadowhunters grip. One of them punched him in the face, while the other choose his stomach.  
"NO STOP IT" Clary yelled. "You are hurting him!"  
"Why do you care? You are marrying me remember!"  
"Just kill me already Sebastian! You have Clary now. Why do you need me alive?"  
"Because I want you to see us married. I want you to see her pregnant with my child and love me. As she slowly begins to forget about you while you are locked in the dungeon!" Sebastian laughed.  
"She is your sister. You are sick!"  
" Didn't you love her too and wanted to marry her. Even when you thought she was still your sister!"  
Jace looked at his feet. Maybe he was right. Was he just as sick as Sebastian back then?  
"Jace is nothing like you! I have always loved him! That is the difference. I would never love YOU!" Clary screamed. A hand landed on her check and she fell to the ground.  
"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS TODAY!" Sebastian screamed. "YOU HAVE TAINTED THIS DAY WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!" Sebastian walked down the aisle to the hallway. In the door opening he turned around. "Lock them up in Clarissa's room! And don't let them out until I have returned from my relaxing spree" And with that he walked away.  
"From his what?" Clary asked.  
"His relaxing spree" an endarkened Shadowhunter said.  
"What the hell is that?" Jace asked.  
"Something when our king is stressed he goes away for a few days. Just too clear is mind and relax."  
"Where does he go?" Clary asked.  
"No one knows. He leaves the castle. He is mostly gone between 2 to 4 days."

Clary and Jace were thrown to the floor in her room. The doors slammed behind them and were locked from the outside. Jace immediately rose from the floor and ran to Clary. He picked her up and kissed her like he had never done before.  
"I was so scared I would lose you… I thought that… after today… Sebastian would kill me and you… you would be stuck here and…" Tears streamed down Jace' face.  
"Shhh… It is okay. We are still here. I didn't marry him. We have at least a few days now. " "Clary I…"  
"I know. I love you too" Clary kissed him again. A smile appeared on Jace' face. "We have to escape now. It is the perfect opportunity!"  
"I know. He will be gone for a few days. Do you have anything else to wear accept for that dress? Because I don't think you will be able to run away so easily in that dress?" Clary smiled and walked over to her closet. She opened the door and found some pants, sneakers and T-shirt. "This will do right?"

They waited until nightfall.  
"So, do you have any idea on how to get this door open?" Clary said while impatiently walking back and forth in the room.  
"No clue" Jace sighed while he was lying at the bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Jace, I appreciate you coming here to rescue me. But did you and that boy have any plan to get out."  
"Not exactly" he said while finding the strength to sit up straight.  
"What is his business here anyway?"  
"I told you already, I don't know."  
"Why didn't you ask?"  
"I did, but he wouldn't say."  
"Well that is just great than right. We are stuck here and he is doing whatever."  
"Maybe if we could let him know we were trapped her."  
"How are you planning to do that?"  
"I don't know. Look Clary..." Jace took Clary's hands and sat her down on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry. I am. I just knew that I had to do something. You are glad I am here right."  
"No I am not."  
Jace' eyes widened and he let go of her hands. "But I thought…"  
"I love you Jace, I do. That's why I didn't want you here. You should've been able to move on and have a great life. Not to be stuck here with me in this god forsaken place."  
"Clary. I love you. I would never just sit by at home and do nothing. You should've known that. You knew I would come back for you."  
"I knew that you would try! I just never thought you would succeed."  
They both were quite again. Jace stood up and started walking to the door, inspecting it and then giving up before walking back to the bed where he sat at the other side of the bed. Away from Clary. They sat there quite for a few minutes.  
"Look. We can stay here and argue. Or we could do something" Clary eventually said.  
" I don't KNOW how. We don't have our cylinders. We can't do anything. I have tried to kick the door in a THOUSAND times. It doesn't work. Maybe our best chance is just to wait until they open it. When they bring us our food or something."  
"I guess that's the only plan that might work. But they do that with like five endarkened Shadowhunters. How can we ever compete with that?"  
"Clary. We have defeated Valentine, the Clave, Demons, even Sebastian really. We can handle endarkened Shadowhunters, I am sure of that."  
Clary smiled and stood up. She walked over to where Jace was sitting and put her knees on each side of him.  
"Well then. If we have to wait until morning anyway." She smiled and kissed him. He put his hands behind her back and pulled her closer. He rolled over so he was lying on top of her. He started kissing her neck and he felt her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands were everywhere and then their only focus was taking his shirt off.  
"Clary" he whispered. "I love you."

 **Chapter 8**

Simon had searched for hours on the internet and visited as many art schools as he can think of. But nothing included Clary, Isabelle or the other two guys he met. And he certainly couldn't find a program where to go to Paris. He decided to just keep walking around town. He walked and walked without knowing where he was going. He had been feeling so terrible. Maureen turned out to be dead, his band members didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Never in his life had he felt so alone. The only one he wanted to see, the only one he needed to see was Clary. But she was gone. He tried to find Luke and Jocelyn, but they were both gone too. Luke's store is now any Mini Night Market. His whole life changed in a few months. Something major must have happened, he was sure have that. But he couldn't remember.

Suddenly he stopped. This place, this building. It looked so familiar. He read the sign on the building. _Hotel Dumort._ He didn't know why. He just knew. He had belonged here, somehow, in the past. He sighed a couple of times. A few months ago he would have never ever gone into something so dangerous. But now, he just felt so different. So brave. He decided it was time now. He took a couple of more breaths and walked into the building. It was quite and dark. He heard some whispers, but he couldn't see anything.

"Daylighter. Never thought I would see you here again. Rumours are you turned back into a human!" Simon quickly turned around. In front of him stood a woman. A beautiful woman. She was probably around Simon's age. She had beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes. There was something off about her though. Something Simon couldn't quite put his finger on.  
"Well…?" The girl asked after about ten seconds. Simon couldn't say anything. He was just staring at her. What was a girl like that doing here? Was she on drugs? Probably. She said he was human again and called him Daylighter.  
"I… I am sorry. I should go" Simon quickly turned around and was ready to walk away.  
"Simon you stay here and talk to us!" The girl yelled.  
Simon quickly turned around again. "How… How do you know my name?"  
"Well you have you lived here for a few weeks remember. And you are kind of famous in de Down world community. Dating Isabelle Lightwood. Standing up to Raphael, Camille and Maureen. And let's not forget the day walking of course."  
"Wait… what do you mean by Maureen? What happened to her? WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"She didn't do anything Simon!" the voice of a guy appeared. He suddenly stood behind Simon. "You are the one who wrecked the vampire community." Another voice appeared. This time it was a young girl. She must have not been older than ten.  
"Wait vampires? What are you talking about? Look this was a mistake I should go."  
"You don't remember? Do you? We had heard stories. They took your memories when they took your immortality.  
"Look you people are obviously insane. There is no such thing as vampires."  
"Are you sure about that?" The blond haired girl walked closer to him and put her hands on his cheeks. "Haven't you felt different as of lately? Like you don't belong anywhere. Like you miss a part of your life?"  
Simon started thinking. Could they be right? He did feel some connection to this building. He felt as though something was missing, he felt different. He did lose his memory. They knew about Isabelle. That they were dating… No this is insane. He had to find Isabell. That was all that mattered to him. She was the only way to ever get back the memories he had lost. He was sure of that.  
"Can… can you lead me to Isabelle? I have to find her."  
"So you believe us?"  
"Well. An Isabelle did came to see me. And she said some of the same things you have said."  
"I thought she wasn't supposed to. Clave rules and all." The guy vampire said.  
"True love. You can't find it can you. Especially at this age." The blond girl laughed.  
"I will take you there. As a favour. You were always nice to me Simon. Even though I was such an outcast."  
"You were?"  
"Yes we all were. This building used to be full of Vampires. But after everything went down, they all scattered to find new clan leaders. The vampires that have remained. They all were outcasts in Camille's and Raphael's eyes. We didn't want to be vampires and didn't accept it. Just like you. We have formed our own clan now. Here. This is where we truly belong."  
"Thank you… uhm" Simon hadn't even asked for her name.  
"Caroline. My name is Caroline." 

They had been walking for at least two hours when Simon finally sat down on the street corner. Caroline was looking around at seemed very confused and lost.  
"Look Caroline. I don't wanna be mean or sound ungrateful. But do you really know where you are going?"  
"It's difficult alright. I know where the Institute is marginally but since it is invisible… I"  
"Wait what? What do you mean invisible? Look Caroline. Maybe this was a mistake. Is there any other place you can think of."  
"We could go to Magnus Bane. He was your friend right?"  
"I… I really don't remember I am sorry."  
"He is a warlock. Dresses weird, lot of guy liner. He is dating Isabelle's brother, Alec."  
"Wait. I do know him! He came to visit me when Isabelle was. Wait they were dating? I mean I kind of figured that that Magnus guy was a little… you know. But the other one. He didn't look at all like…"  
"Simon! You really shouldn't judge people by their appearances. I mean look at you. No offence, but you look kind of geeky. But you are, or were at least, a bad as vampire, who defeated one of the greatest evils and is now dating one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen."  
Simon blushed. He looked at Caroline. She was beautiful herself. Not like Isabelle or Clary. But she was still incredibly pretty.  
"Did I offend you know?" She asked when she saw Simon staring at her.  
"No! No! I am sorry. I just don't know what is going on in my life anymore. There is this part of me, that just. I don't know. Feels lost."  
"That's because you lost a part of yourself." She sat down next to him hand took his hand. "Look Simon. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. I know he is still in there somewhere. I can answer any question you have, as far as I know the answers though, but I don't think I am allowed. I am not sure what the rules are. But I believe no one could ever tell you the truth."  
"Why not?" Simon asked as he pulled his hand back. He looked sad at the ground. He just wanted answers.  
"I am not sure. But there were bad consequences."  
"I don't know what to do anymore. How can I just move on and be happy. When I know that there is this part of me, a better version of me. I have done incredible things, but I can't remember that. And if I cannot remember, I am not that person."  
"You are great as you are now!" Caroline yelled.  
"No. I am a coward!"  
"No you are not. You walked into a shady abonnement hotel late at night, because you sought answers. You are trusting some random girl who says she is a vampire."  
"Yeah" Simon laughed. "I don't really know why I was so quick to believe you."  
"Because you can still feel in your heart that what I tell you is the truth. You know it is. I believe in you Simon."  
Simon looked at Caroline. She was very pretty. He couldn't help but feel some warmed in his stomach when he looked at her. He knew he was supposed to be with this Isabelle, and not to forget that Magnus said Clary was in love with him. He still didn't know if that was true. It was all he ever wanted, but still. This girl she was exciting, different. As much as he liked and even loved Clary. She was still human, ordinary. He smiled to himself. Maybe he finally understood Twilight and all the love for vampires.  
"Caroline. Maybe I don't need to know the truth. The whole truth. As long as you are here to help me."  
"Of course Simon. I will always help you."  
"I… I do need to know one thing though. Where are Clary, and her mom, and Luke? They are like my family. I can't just give up on them you know."  
"I get it Simon. I really do. But unfortunately I cannot tell you where Clary and her mom are. But… they are safe. I am sure of that." Caroline felt bad for lying. Of course she had heard what had happened. How Clary sacrificed herself for everyone. But she couldn't possibly tell Simon that. He'd be heartbroken and would do something like Jace. He would put himself at risk. She could not let that happen. It just couldn't.  
"Can you tell me when they will be back in New York?" Caroline's heart skipped a beat. Never. It was the only truthful answer. But it wasn't something you could him right. Or should she? False hope was worse than a painful truth. She knew that better than anyone.  
"Simon. I… I am not really sure if they are coming back at all."  
"Can you tell me where Luke is though?" Simon was almost tearing up. The idea of maybe not seeing Clary or her mom ever again, it was too much to handle.  
"I can give you the address of where he and his… uhm friends like to meet. But that will come tomorrow. We won't have that much time before the sun comes up, and I don't feel like burning today." Caroline said as she stood up.  
Simon chuckled a little through the tears in his eyes. The pain of losing Clary was too much. But he still had hope, he was sure he would see her again. And for now he had to focus on Caroline and finding Luke. He had to forget about Isabelle. He had to focus on Luke and Clary. 


End file.
